To You, Rivaille, in 2000 Years
by indecisiveauthor
Summary: It is modern times, Levi and Hanji are acquaintances whose fates seem to be intertwined, such as getting seats by each other on a plane, by chance. Back in the storyline Hanji is playing with a new chemical that may or may not be related to strange dreams of the future. Levihan with fluff and there will be angst. (Levi/ Hanji, Revaille/Hange, whatever you want to call it)
1. Chapter 1

**REQUIRED DISCLAIMER BY THE RULES OF THIS WEBSITE: IT MAY SURPRISE YOU TO KNOW THAT I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, YES, I KNOW, VERY SURPRISING, BUT IT IS TRUE, ALL COPYRIGHTED CLAIMS GO TO THE CREATOR IS HAJIME ISAYAMA, AND HE IS AN AWESOME PERSON FOR COMING UP WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF ATTACK ON TITAN THAT I CAN BASE MY FANFICTIONS OFF OF.**

It was a random happenstance, a crazy chance, totally coincidence, that we were to meet. Or was it? I did not know. But your face seemed familiar, your black hair, short stature, and intense blue eyes. A bump is what made our first encounter on some random street in a small French town, we were on our way to school.

"Oi! Watch it filthy four eyes!" you said to me. I just grinned.

"You are one to talk, shorty, I must not have seen you as you are so short." I was not being rude, well not trying to be, much rather sarcastic.

"Oh shut it, as if I haven't heard that before." I swear, if glares could kill I would have dropped dead at that moment.

"Just because you have heard it does not mean I have said it."

"Wow, just astounding logic there four eyes."

"You know, my name is not four eyes shorty, it is Zoe, Hanji Zoe." You really were starting to get pissed off with me here.

"Tch, well mine is not shorty, it is Levi Revaille if you must know, miss Zoe."

"No don't call me that call me Hanji, you sound waaaaay too formal otherwise, I mean Levi you told me your first name so address me by mine." I grinned, and it seemed that annoyed you more, if possible.

"Fine, Hanji, leave me alone." And with that you walked off, I did not bother to follow.

We met here in there in the years, you always annoyed with me for being so talky, while I learned that you were a total clean freak, until one day as chance, no, fate would have it, we had seats by each other on an airplane. You were already in your seat when I arrived to take mine, the inside seat.

"Oh, wow, we have seats by each other! This is interesting."

"Shut it four eyes, it seems you still do not listen to my advice and shower, so now I am stuck by you for this flight to America."

"Well why would I shower?" I grinned. "There is no real need to, but you are a clean freak so it makes sense that you would think I should, I just happen to feel no need to shower."

"Tch, it is bad enough that I have to take an airplane with all of its filth but now I have to sit by you too." I just laughed as you glared at me and took my seat.

We were both flying from our home in France to America, so it seemed, to go to college, and as it happened the same college too. During the takeoff Levi, you tensed up ever so slightly, and I noticed.

"Is this your first time flying?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Tch, why do you want to know filthy four eyes?" You said back in a harsh manner.

"Well it is just that you are all tensed up. I have been on planes before to visit relatives and have seen others going for their first time. Reactions have always ranged from pure joy to screams of terror, though you seem to just be tensing up and not either one of those."

You delayed your response to me until, after a long silence, you finally responded. "Yes, okay it is my first time flying, I'm not scared though, nor am I awed, it is just a natural reaction to suddenly being lifted off of the ground in a flying metal death trap."

"Don't be so negative then, it is not a death trap, these things have never malfunctioned when I have flown."

"That's a bloody miracle then four eyes, considering it was bearing you." You smirked a tad bit as I laughed.

"We'll then that is proof isn't it? These things are not death traps!" I grinned.

"It is when I'm sitting by you."

"Well, Revaille, rest assured that this plane will not go down so long as you are on it, it wouldn't dare to mess with you." I smirked at you playfully.

"shut it filthy four eyes, this flight takes at least 9 and a half hours and if you talk the whole time it will be living hell."

"Aw come now Levi don't get so annoyed with me, I am just poking fun."

"That is exactly why I am annoyed." You had that bored-with-everything expression on your face. I think that is just your natural face, but I am not sure.

I scoffed and lay back. "Alright then mister grumpy face, relax, how about this, I am moving to California to go to college, California Institute of Technology, I want to be a computer scientist so that I can design new types of computer systems and maybe their coding."

You were silent for a moment. "I am going to that same college, to study technology and applying it to fighting, such as advanced weaponry devices."

"Oooh, fun! Maybe we will have some of the same classes!"

"I hope not. Now, I woke up at 1 in the morning to catch this flight, let me sleep four eyes."

"Oh all right, I will sleep too then." You had already set your head down and closed your eyes though, probably one of those people who can instantly pass out. You know, you were rather cute when you slept, still such a shortie, but you always hate me saying that.

I closed my eyes and laid down, slowly drifting off to sleep along with you, to dream peacefully, I had hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

I blinked open my eyes, what was that? A daydream? Highly unusual for me to be daydreaming in my lab during an experiment, but it was wonderful, flying machines called airplanes, and the technology in it, marvelous. I took out a journal and made note of it all, everything that I did, that Levi had done, that had gone on in the daydream, before I forgot, after all dream studying is a scientific area if one applies themselves and dreams are ever so curious (also I couldn't help but feel like it was related to my current experiment).

Now, what was that experiment again? Hmm, oh yes that's right, testing this new chemical to see what affect it would have on a person. I should add that to these notes with my daydream then, after all it is probably this unknown chemical that induced them. I will have to test it more later though to see if that is true.

There was a knocking on my door just then, as I wrote down these notes, and before I could respond a very concerned (though most wouldn't be able to tell) Levi entered my lab.

"I'm coming in filthy four eyes, you'd better not be too messy-" he froze looking in. "Goddamnit woman what do you get up to in this place? Along with that fact, it has been six days since anyone has seen you, which is three more than your usual disappearances take."

I merely laughed, how else would I respond to your concern masked with this sarcastic joking? You so obviously care about the wellbeing of everyone around you yet you cannot show it because that would tarnish your reputation as humanities strongest. "What? It's not that bad is it? I mean considering I haven't exploded anything in the past month I would say that this place is looking pretty good. I have been experimenting with a new type of chemical I have found, and so I haven't taken note of time passing by for that reason."

"Come on, you are going to get a decent meal, clean up, and sleep." With that you dragged me by the hand to the mess hall, making sure that I ate everything set in front of me. It is true, that once I started eating, I turned out to be starving, and devoured everything.

"Tch. You say you aren't hungry every time I pull you out of your lab, and then eat as though you are half-starved."

"I can't help it, I am never hungry when I am working, but when I am made to stop I can fully realize the state my body is in, and listen to it if it says I need food."

"Don't put your work over the state of your body filthy four-eyes, it is dangerous, and we need you at your best to fight the titans."

"I know that! That is why I never work in the week leading up to a mission and instead make sure I am primed to fight!" I grinned, finishing off my food just after saying that. You took note of me being done and stood, ready to drag me to a bathroom so I would be clean no doubt.

"Well at least you are more sensible than the new recruits, some of them don't sleep more than 5 hours in a week."

"Well to be fair, they just experienced a fear inducing event in Trost, you can understand if they are hesitant to be here. It was their first time losing friends, probably haunts their dreams. Remember when you first arrived Levi? And lost a friend?" I grinned and stood up as well, and you led me to my room and its attached bathroom.

"...shut it filthy four eyes." But I just laughed.

"See what I mean now? You had nightmares and troubles sleeping even though you had lost people before, just not to titans, so it is only natural that children who have never lost friends before would have troubles too."

"Tch, don't forget that I know how you reacted the first time too filthy four eyes." With that, you shoved me into the tub. "Now take off those dirty clothes and bathe"

"Mmph, don't shove." But I obeyed and began to strip down. You hastily turned away, and I started the water. Curious, I mixed some of the new chemical I was experimenting with into the bubble mixture, and poured it into the tub, gladly noting that bubbles were still produced. I sank into the bubbly bath water contentedly.

"You can turn back around now Levi, I am taking a bubble bath, and it's not like you haven't seen me nude before, considering the fact that you forget to knock when opening the door." I grinned at you playfully, but was only met with a rolling of the eyes as you faced me again.

"The question now is if you will actually wash your hair on your own or if I have to do it for you again."

"I am sure you can answer that question yourself, I am far too stubborn to give in and wash my own hair, I don't see the point of-" At that moment about a gallon of water was poured on my head, followed closely by a large heap of shampoo.

I coughed but managed to keep from inhaling any water, while you roughly massaged the shampoo through my hair.

"Stop moving your head, or you will get shampoo in your eyes, though to be fair it might just improve your vision at this point considering how bad it is."

"Lance Corporal Levi, always so good with humor," I smirked. "It is a wonder how anyone ever does anything when you can make us laugh so….And my vision isn't THAT bad ya know?"

You let out a breath, that could almost resemble a laugh. "I know filthy four eyes, or at least I know you are always claiming that, I have no way to confirm if it is true or not. And what did you put in this water? It is turning purple." As you said it I looked and it was indeed turning purple. Naturally, I just grinned a bit.

"well I found this new chemical and wanted to play around with it-"

"So you put it in your bath water, you do realize that adding unknown chemicals to your bath ruins the purpose of the bath, to get clean, and is potentially dangerous, right?"

"Of course I do, but if I never experimented then how would I figure anything out? Practically everything is dangerous if you take that approach."

You sighed and shook your head at me slowly. "Come on four eyes, you've already wasted the water for your bath today I guess, so get out and get dressed."

We had both already inhaled the chemical, as it has evaporated with the steamy water, so naturally it's affects kicked in the moment I was dressed, in clean clothes as you made sure.

We were both out like a light in a matter of seconds after it took effect.


	3. Chapter 3

Hmmmm, what a strange dream. I had managed to sleep for a good 4 hours of the flight, how relaxing. I yawned, stretching out, and looked over at you. You had passed out at some point as well, and was just waking up. Hmm, maybe we hit a spot of turbulence and it woke us up.

What a strange dream that had been though, what sort of setting was it? There was some sort of lab, with tons of beakers and chemicals. The strange part about it was that Levi had been there too, he had practically given her a bath and forced her to eat. Weird.

"Oh, you are awake too filthy four eyes, what a surprise." You scoffed at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"We might have hit a small spot of turbulence, that woke us up. In any case we are awake now, and it is inadvisable to try and go back to sleep otherwise jet lag will be even worse that it will be already."

"well then what do you suppose I do? There are at least 6 more hours being stuck on this plane."

I grinned. "Well since this is an international flight we could always watch a few movies."

"Really? Movies? I wonder what kind." You were sarcastic as hell, but it just kept me grinning.

"I happen to know that they have Harry Potter." I smiled, remembering the times I went to those midnight premieres, and just last year, when I took a trip to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, I had watched all of the movies on the trip there (including in the cars and in the lines, waiting for the plane to come or for other such things). I had my own wizarding robes, I never could decide my house so I constantly switched the scarf and tie between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"I have never seen those movies."

"BLASPHEMY! YOU MUST WATCH THEM THEN!" You are probably the only person I have ever known to not have seen or read Harry Potter. I quickly pulled it up on the personal screen and plugged both our headphones into it, effectively forcing you to watch Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, by shoving the headphones over your ears.

You grunted and gave in, mainly I assume because you figured that I would be far too persistent for your patience right now. You may have been annoyed with me for forcing this upon you but that didn't mean that you were not going to get attached to the characters. I somehow managed _not _to quote every single line and point out places that conflicted with the books. Instead I let you run your commentary on it, I found it much more amusing.

"Well Quirrel is wearing a turban so _obviously _he is a terrorist, the evil dude. I mean, this was made in the US right? All that portrayal because of 9/11."

"Actually it was in the book, which was published in 1997" I said, you grunted.

"Why the hell is there a 3 headed dog in the school?" I am good at staying silent when it comes to spoilers.

"I thought everybody die in this? Why is no one dying?"

"Because this is the first of a series of 8 movies based off of 7 books."

"Professor McGonagall is awesome, she is like the only one with any sort of sarcasm in this."

"I know, she is a great teacher."

And on and on this went. Some of my favorites you said were "It is a freaking giant game of chess," "See I was right, turban dude was evil," "What the hell is Snape's deal?" and "Dang Harry burnt that face off with his hands, that is powerful."

We managed to watch Chamber of Secrets as well, but we had arrived in California quicker than expected so we could not watch Prisoner of Azkaban.

"Wait, we are landing? That was quick, I figured that we would have some time for Prisoner of Azkaban too." I said, sighing.

"Well, I am figuring you own all of them and have taken them with you, so since we are going to the same college it would probably be possible for you to loan them to me sometime." I attempted to keep an indifferent face at this but I grinned.

"Or you could pop on over and I cook pop up some popcorn and we could watch them together, after all, I am not just going to loan them to you never knowing when I get them back." The briefest of a smile flickered on your face like a candle as it is blown out.

"What makes you think I would do that filthy four eyes?"

"Because you smiled, because nobody can say no when it comes to watching Harry Potter, and because I know you fairly well, clean freak." I grinned at you, and you rolled your eyes, annoyed at me.  
"Fine then, you got me there filthy four eyes, I will join you in your room sometime and watch a few more of the movies with you. For now though the plane has landed and we are getting off."

"Alrighty then! See ya around, Captain Levi!" I grinned and grabbed my carry-on bag and exited the plane, you took your sweet time getting off, wondering why I had called you Captain.

I had grabbed my luggage and hailed a cab to take me to the college dorms, glad that the America's at least still had cabs, even if they were called taxi's here. I was just glad that I already knew where my dorm was, and directed the driver there. I managed to haul my luggage into the building and to my room, finding the rest of it already there (it is not like I brought all of my luggage with me on the airplane when moving here, I did have to mail quite a lot of it). Curiously I wondered who my dorm-mate would be, and then you walked in.

You saw me.

You froze.

And dropped your bags.

"What are you doing in my dorm filthy four eyes, why are you in the men's dorms at all?"

"Ah, yes, well you see, unfortunately for me though I think I am a girl, my biological gender is that of a male, and so until that can be rectified this college will still be putting me in the dorms with men. In any case it is cool at we are roommates, wouldn't you agree?" I grinned at you, and you just kinda, slumped over to your bed, not knowing what to make of this, which for you meant passing out I guess. Considering the jet lag that is only normal, I was tired to and so fell asleep as well.


End file.
